Government and politics of Kazulia
The Government of Kazulia, '''Kazulianisk: ''Regjeringen av Kazulmark, ''formally '''Her Majesty's Government (Kazulianisk: Henne Majestets Regjering), is the administrative body of the Kingdom of Kazulia which exercises executive powers. It consists of ministers drawn from the political parties which form the governing coalition. Formally, the ministers were appointed by the monarch. The government is lead by the Statsminister of Kazulia, and Minister lead their respective ministries. Ministers together form the Council of Ministers, which is the supreme executive organ of the Government (similar to the cabinet). Executive Powers The government is defined by the constitution as the Queen acting on the advice of her privy council. As it is required by law that persons who directly advise the monarch on how to exercise the Royal Droit be accountable to the elected Stortinget, the day-to-day operation of governance is guided by a sub-committee within the privy council known as the Council of Ministers. One of the several duties of the monarch is to ensure that a stable-democratic government is in place which involves appointing a Statsminister to head the cabinet. The monarch must appoint the person who holds more seats than any other party in the Stortinget (i.e. the largest party). Should no party hold a majority in the commons, the leader of one party—either the one with the most seats or one supported by other parties —will be called by the monarch to form a minority government. Once sworn in by the monarch, the statsminister holds office until he or she resigns or is removed by the monarch, after either a motion of non-confidence or his/her party's defeat in a general election. Legislative Powers The Federal Parliament of Kazulia (Føderaleting), the unicameral national legislature located in Skalm and consists of the monarch (represented in this case by the House President) and the elected House of Representatives. The 250 members of the House of Representatives (Members of Parliament) are directly elected by eligible voters in the Kazulian populace, with each member representing a single electoral district for a period mandated by law of not more than six years. The House of Representatives is the dominant branch of the Føderaleting; the crown rarely opposes it. The President of the Stortinget (Kazulianisk: Huspresident) is responsible for summoning parliament in the monarch's name. A parliamentary session lasts until a prorogation, after which, without ceremony, the House of Representatives must cease all legislative business until the House President issues another royal proclamation (on behalf of the monarch) calling for a new session to begin. After a number of such sessions, each parliament comes to an end via dissolution. As a general election typically follows, the timing of a dissolution is usually politically motivated, with the prime minister selecting a moment most advantageous to his or her political party. Judicial Powers * (See: Judiciary of Kazulia) In accordance with the constitution the monarch is responsible for administering justice for the citizens of Kazulia. However, the monarch does not personally rule in judicial cases; instead the judicial functions of the Royal Droit are performed in trust and in the monarch's name by officers of courts. The Federal Constitutional Court—the nation's highest court—consists of nine justices (the chief justice and eight (8) associate justices) who are appointed on recommendation by the Prime Minister. The Supreme Court hears appeals from decisions made by municipal appellant courts. Category:Kazulia Category:Government and politics of Kazulia